Los misteriosos caminos al amor
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Romulo está muy enfermo y necesita un trasplante de corazón para poder vivir, hizo malos tratos y sus propiedades quedaron en manos de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, para recuperarlas su nieto Lovino tiene que aceptar la condición que les ofrece Fernandez, ¿cual es esa condición?, ¿y que tan grande es el odio de Lovino hacia el empresario millonario?
1. Chapter 1

Los misteriosos caminos al amor*

Corría lo mas que sus piernas le permitían, no podía estar pasando otra vez, esta era la segunda en la semana y apenas era jueves, su abuelo no podía seguir así. Llego corriendo en cuanto diviso la habitación con el numero 221 en el, abrió la puerta alarmado pero procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se encontró a sus hermanos, Feliciano estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla mientras sostenía la mano de su _nonno_, Marcello estaba en el sillón que estaba junto ala ventana rezando por el bienestar de su único pariente que les quedaba, y sobre la camilla, descansaba el ahora débil cuerpo de su abuelo, tenia una mascarilla que le permitía respirar con menos dificultad y una intravenosa en el brazo, le dolía verlo así pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿Como sigue?-se atrevió a preguntar acercándose a su gemelo.

Feliciano levanto su rostro lloroso aun sin soltar la mano de su abuelo.

-Mal...tuvo otro infarto.

Se dejo caer abatido en el sillón alado de su hermano menor que enseguida reposo su cabeza en su hombro.

-_Nonno_ esta empeorando-hablo el Vargas menor tratando de no sollozar.

-¿Que les dijo el medico?

Feliciano se movió hasta ellos después de depositarle un beso a su abuelo en la mano, se sentó alado de Lovino quedando este en medio de ambos hermanos.

-Estáb-bamos desayunado yo y el abuelo, _fratello_ estaba por salir y de pronto _nonno_ empezó a ag-gitarse, se estaba alterando, intento no preocuparme pero temía que fuera otro i-infarto y le di su medicamento-comenzó a relatar el menor de los tres-se calmo un poco pero en-nseguida volvió a respirar con dificultad y cuando menos lo supe, ya estaba tirado en el su-uelo agarrándose el pecho con desesperación...

Marcello no pudo continuar y se refugio en el pecho del mayor de los tres.

-Y-yo ya había salido y _fratello_ me llamo a medio camino, diciendo q-que _nonno_ sufrió otro infarto, cuando llegue, el m-medico nos explico que le u-urgia...un trasplante de c-corazon...

El mayor abrió los ojos grande, antes le habían dicho que su abuelo estaba enfermo del corazón y era posible que necesitara un trasplante en el futuro, pero no se imagino que seria tan pronto, ademas esas operaciones costaban demasiado y ellos estaban en la quiebra, sin mencionar que esos tipos de órganos tardaban meses en hallar un donador.

-P-pero...no es posible...

-Hermano-su gemelo volteo a verle preocupado-si nuestro abuelo no tiene la operación pronto...morirá...

No, no podía permitir que el único familiar que les quedaba se les fuera, sus hermanos eran todavía muy pequeños para trabajar incluyéndolo a el, para aceptarlos como empleados debían terminar una carrera y ellos apenas estaban entrando ala universidad y su hermano menor le faltaba terminar el ultimo año de preparatoria, estaban con la soga al cuello, no podían hacer nada.

-¿Que podemos...hacer?-pregunto Marcello despegando levemente su cara de su pecho.

El mayor miro al suelo, no sabían como pagar tal cantidad y donde conseguir un donante. De pronto, los tres escucharon unos pequeños quejidos, inmediatamente dirigieron la vita al cuerpo de su abuelo que empezó a moverse levemente despertando, se miraron a los ojos antes de correr desesperados hasta su abuelo rodeándolo en la cama. El hombre de barba empezó a abrir despacio sus ojos hasta encontrar a sus tres adoraciones, sus nietos.

-_Nonno_-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Mis pequeños.

El mayor intento sentarse pero tres pares de manos lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo.

-No te esfuerces, necesitas descansar.

-Sufriste otro infarto.

El de mayor edad suspiro agotado, sabia que su salud estaba empeorando y le iba peor ahora que estaba en la quiebra por hacer malos tratos y terminar a manos de una empresa millonaria, perdió prácticamente todo, sus bienes, su dinero, su auto, hasta la casa en la que vivían el y sus nietos, no había salida, estaba acorralado como perro callejero, pero...había una salida...

Llamo al menor de sus únicos familiares, Marcello capto la indirecta y mientras los gemelos hablaban entre si, el oji verde aprovecho para acercar su oreja ala boca de su abuelo, le dolía tanto verlo así sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ser todavía un estudiante.

-Marcello...pídele a Lovino que les traiga un café a ustedes, por favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que _nonno_?

-Les explico ahorita, pero necesito que el no este presente.

-D-de acuerdo.

El menor volvió a su posición situándose al otro lado de la camilla donde seguían ambos gemelos, se puso alado del mayor de los tres tomándolo suavemente del hombro captando la atención de los dos.

-_Fratello_, ¿nos traerías un café a Feliciano y a mi, por favor?

-¿Mmm?

El de ojos chocolate le dedico una mirada interrogativa a su hermanito pero este respondió con un guiño y una mirada de suplica.

-S-si, quiero un café _fratello_.

-Esta bien.

Lovino se dio la vuelta sin decir nada mas, normalmente alegaría que lo hicieran ellos mismos pero no disponía con la fuerza para pelear, lo único que le importaba ahora, era su abuelo. Sin saber que tres pares de ojos le seguían, se fue por la puerta en busca de café.

-¿Por que le pediste que se fuera?-pregunto de nuevo el oji chocolate volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Me lo pidió _nonno_.

Ambos voltearon a ver al hombre de mayor edad que cerro sus ojos un momento antes de explicar lo que tenia pensado decir, sabia que sus nietos no aceptarían ala primera pero si se los decía mas detallado podía convencerlos, después de todo, era la única alternativa que podía sacarlos de la posición en la que estaban, sobre todo, tenían que convencer a ese testarudo italiano sureño.

-Chicos...hay una manera de salir de esta situación...

-¡¿E-enserio?!-preguntaron los dos levemente emocionados.

-Si, pero...esto dependerá de...Lovino...

Tanto Marcello como Feliciano se miraron extrañados uno al otro, que ellos supieran, necesitaban dinero para recuperar algo de la economía que perdió su abuelo y para la operación de este, según veían, la única opción era trabajar, solo que se necesitaba tener una carrera terminada y Feliciano y Lovino hace poco entraron ala universidad y Marcello cursaba su ultimo año de preparatoria...¿como podía Lovino ayudarlos?.

-¿A que te refieres _nonno_?-pregunto el de rulo ondulado.

-Verán...¿recuerdan al señor Fernandez?

Ambos hicieron memoria un momento y recordaron el día que lo conocieron, realmente les agrado ademas de obsequiarles dulces a los nietos de Romulo Vargas, hombres tan guapos y caballerosos como el no se encontraban casi nunca.

-¡_Ve~,_ lo recuerdo, nos dios dulces el día de su junta!

-¿Es el?

-Si, el mismo, como les decía...hice malos tratos en los que no me fue muy bien, y para realizarlos empeñe nuestra casa, auto y todo mi dinero a manos de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

-¡_Nonno_!-gritaron levemente ambos escandalizados.

-Me da tanta rabia el como termine...pero yo mismo cabe mi propio hoyo y encima con varias deudas...y ahora lo pago con mi enfermedad.

El oji chocolate se acerco a su abuelo tomandolo de la mano para brindarle confianza.

-Pero...hay una salida...

* * *

><p>Lovino salia de la pequeña cafetería del hospital con tres vasos de café, sabia que su abuelo amaba el café y vino pero por su condición medica, no podría tomarlos por el momento, así que se compro para el y sus hermanos. Desde la muerte de sus padres cuando eran niños, los tres fueron a parar con el único familiar que les quedaba y estaba realmente agradecido con dios de enviarles a su abuelo, pero no era justo que intentara llevárselo ahora, todavía necesitaban de el, era la única persona que quieran mas en el mundo.<p>

Se acerco ala puerta para tocar ya que tenia ambas manos ocupadas, pero se paro en seco al escuchar la voz de su _nonno_.

-_Pero...hay una salida..._

¿Salida? ¿De que estaba hablando su abuelo?, miro a ambos lados por si alguien veía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pego la oreja ala puerta para escuchar mejor de que hablaban sus hermanos con el abuelo.

-_¿Y cual es nonno?_-reconoció esa voz como la de su gemelo menor.

_-El día que me acompañaron ala junta, el joven Antonio Fernandez los encontró comprando chocolates en la cafetería de la empresa..._

_-Cierto._

_-Pero uno de ustedes realmente capto su interés...y corazón..._

_-¿N-nonno?_

_-Chicos...el señor Fernandez se enamoro de Lovino..._

_-¡¿QUE?!_

¡¿QUE?!. No, no es posible, ¡¿aquel español idiota y torpe se había enamorado de el?!...no, esto no estaba pasando. Volvió a escuchar la conversación ajena con la esperanza de que todavía no lo hayan descubierto.

_-Como lo oyen._

_-B-bueno...es tierno_-trato de aligerar el tema el oji verde.

_-Y el mismo me propuso un trato..._

_-¿C-cual es?_

_-Olvidara toda nuestras deudas, la hipoteca y podrá devolvernos el auto...si..._

_-¿"Si"?_

_-Si Lovino acepta casarse con el._

_-¡¿EHHH?!_

"_Dio, agárrame que me caigo_", pensó el que seguía espiando detrás de la puerta ahora agarrándose en donde debería estar su corazón. ¡Ese bastardo millonario lo quería de esposo!...¡Primero muerto que casarse con ese malnacido riquillo!.

_-¡P-pero nonno, sabes que fratello no aceptara!_

Y bastante razón tenia.

_-Lo se pero, es la única opción, si no acepta ser el marido de Fernandez, seguiremos en la quiebra y no podremos pagar mi operación._

Tentado estaba de abrir la puerta de una patada y ponerse a relucir su vocabulario de palabrotas, pero sabia que no podía debido ala salud de su abuelo, el saber que se entero podía alterarlo y por lo tanto, causarle otro infarto...tal vez el ultimo...Espero un momento antes de abrir la puerta despacio como quien no quiere la cosa. Cundo entro miro a sus familiares, su abuelo lucia igual a cuando fue por el café, pero sus hermanos lo miraban alterados y nerviosos, estaban por decir algo pero...

-¡¿_Frate_...?!-sus bocas fueron calladas por ambas manos de su abuelo que miraba a Lovino con una sonrisa.

-Traje el café-menciono ignorando a sus hermanos y alzando levemente los cafés.

-¿Y me trajiste a mi?-pregunto el de edad avanzada infantilmente.

-No, no puedes beberlo...tonto.

Se dio la vuelta y deposito los cafés en la cómoda frente ala camilla, suspiro cansado, realmente no quería casarse con cualquier tipejo, pero...su abuelo estaba grave...No, encontraría la manera de conseguir dinero dignamente sin depender del señor Fernandez.

-¡Pero quiero!

-¡No, es no!

Mientras Lovino discutía con su abuelo, Marcello y Feliciano se vieron entre si, tendrían que encontrar la manera de decirle a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Dejo caer las llaves sobre la mesa de entrada yendo directo ala sala donde dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá, estaba cansado, demasiadas emociones por un día. Detrás de el le siguieron sus hermanos que una vez mas se miraron entre si apretando el garre de sus manos encaminándose al sillón frente a Lovino que se rebatía mentalmente cual trabajo seria justo para el o en cual debería tomar.<p>

-Hermano...tenemos algo que decirte-hablo Feliciano mirándolo un poco serio.

-¿Mmm?

-V-veras...el abuelo nos dijo algo...importante...-le siguió el oji verde nervioso.

Oh, no...ya lo veía venir, sabia que sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, como no, si el bastardo español les cayo re-bien dándoles dulces...aunque el fue el único de sus hermanos que noto que el idiota millonario le dio mas dulces que los otros dos.

-...ya lo se...

-¡¿Q-que?!

-Que ya lo se...hablan del maldito de Fernandez y su propuesta de matrimonio-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Como te ente...?!

-Los escuche detrás de la puerta.

Marcello se levanto sentándose aun lado de el mirándolo preocupado, sabían que no estaba bien emparejar a su hermano de esa manera pero estaban seguros de que el señor Fernandez Carriedo amaba a su hermano y ademas era una buena persona.

-_Fratello_...Antonio Fernandez te ama.

-¡No me interesa!-se levanto de golpe enojado, ¡era el colmo, no quería casarse todavía y menos con ese pesado!.

-¡Si no lo haces, _nonno_ morirá!-también se levanto exaltado su gemelo mirándolo con pequeñas lagrimas.

El oji dorado miro alternamente a sus consanguineos, no podía ser que ellos estuvieran del lado de ese imbécil riquillo.

-¡Yo no lo amo!

-¡Esto no se trata de ti, el abuelo esta grave!-también se les unió el menor en el mismo plan que Feliciano.

-¡Encontrare la manera de arreglárnoslas, pero no me casare, carajo!

Marcello frunció el ceño y se puso a un lado del gemelo menor mirando con cierto enojo a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Y como planeas hacer eso?! ¡Nadie te dará trabajo sin una carrera y apenas entraste a al universidad!

-¡Es mi vida y yo haré lo que me plazca con ella!

-¡Eres el único que puede salvarle la vida a nuestro abuelo, entiende!

-¡No hay nada que entender por que no le diré si, maldicion!

El mayor se dio vuelta dándoles la espalda, no aceptaría casarse así y menos sin amor.

-Lovino...si _nonno_ muere...

-Escucha Lovi...la única salida es contraer matrimonio con el...el te quiere a ti, te ama.

-Te ha visto a lo lejos y en las reuniones de el abuelo, dice que eres la persona mas bella que había visto

Definitivamente no sucumbiría a ellos, le venia valiendo un bledo Fernandez, era SU vida y se casaría con quien a EL le guste.

-_Fratello_ piénsalo...mañana dile tu respuesta a Antonio Fernandez.

Miro por sobre su hombro molesto, si el bastardo pedía una respuesta, se la daría.

-Claro que lo haré...le daré mi respuesta definitiva.

Miro ala nada enojado una ultima vez, su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma y no cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Caminaba furioso por los pasillos que la secretaria le había dicho, hoy era el día y no flaquearía en su decisión. Encontró al final del corredor la puerta que decía "Presidente", claro que era el presidente de los idiotas por que estaba muy tonto si pensaba que le diría una afirmación, una vez llego, la puerta se abrió sola y entro echando humo por la cabeza, el bastardo español estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana y vistiendo un elegante traje negro, se notaba que el pesado era mas que millonario.<p>

-¡Óigame usted Antonio Fernandez!-grito su nombre con rabia.

Un hombre de cabello color chocolate, ojos esmeralda, piel morena y ademas guapo, se dio la vuelta mirando con una alegría al recién llegado, era como si de pronto la oficina entera se hubiera iluminado por la sonrisa del español.

-_Buenas tardes_, Lovino.

-No tiene nada de buenas.

-Para mi lo es si estas presente ante mi.

-¿A si?, pues no estará contento cuando sepa que vine a declinar su maldita propuesta.

-Es la primera vez que hablo contigo Lovino y me vienes rechazando sin conocerme.

-¡Es usted un hipócrita!

-Me parece que te estas adelantando en tu juicio sobre mi.

El italiano casi le saltaba una vena de la ira, era mas imbécil de lo que creía.

-No puedo pensar nada mas de alguien como usted que ofrece casarse conmigo como uno mas de sus negocios.

-Te equivocas Lovino, me quiero casar contigo por que te amo, tu belleza es perfecta ante mis ojos y realmente me cautivaste.

-Awww, pues que pena por que ni en un millón de años le diré el si-le dijo burlándose.

Antonio miro preocupado al menor pero retomo la conversación con una sonrisa.

-Se que de verdad te amo y quiero hacerte mi esposo.

-¡Pues no aceptare por nada del mundo, ni por la casa, el dinero o el auto de mi abuelo!

-Se que tu impresión de mi cambiara si me das la oportunidad de conocerme.

El oji dorado se dio la vuelta consternado, ese tarado era mas terco que una mula.

-Se que soy la persona de tu vida, solo dame la...

-¡Me vale su palabra, joder, no me interesa conocerlo ni hoy ni mañana ni NUNCA!

-Te pido la...

-¡CÁLLESE! Entienda que no lo amo y jamas lo haré, así que váyase ala mierda.

El español no presto atención a lo que decía su ángel, estaba perdido en su lindo rostro y sus facciones, se podría decir que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista y no dejaría ir a su adoración tan fácil.

-Ya le deje mi respuesta en claro a si que...¡pudrase!.

Salio de la oficina mas enojado que como entro cerrando de un portazo. Y en medio del silencio, Antonio sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

-Te amo mucho Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p>Entro cerrando con fuerza y caminando a paso marcado hasta la sala, como esperaba, sus hermanos estaban en el sillón mirándolo serio, obviamente esperaban su llegada y de inmediato ambos se dirigieron a el mientras dejaba sus llaves en la mesa de entrada.<p>

-_Fratello_, ¿que le dijiste a Antonio Fernandez?

-¿De verdad lo viste?

-Lo mande al cuerno.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los italianos.

-Como lo oyen-pronuncio mirándolos con cierto enojo.

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

-¡Escuchen ustedes dos, no voy a casarme con un hombre que prácticamente estaba pagando por mi vida, es DESPRECIABLE!

-Hablas de el como su fuera una persona horrenda y asquerosa.

-Muchas personas desearían estar en tu lugar.

-¡Pues entonces cásense ustedes con el y déjenme tranquilo, joder!

Ante de que el mayor huyera, los dos lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo devolvieron a su lugar mirándolo con preocupación.

-Pero el te quiere a ti.

-Tu eres el único.

Ganas no le faltaban de golpear a cada uno en la cabeza, jamas de los jamases contraería matrimonio.

-Analiza bien que podemos recuperarlo todo.

-Y hasta tendrás una mejor vida, _fratello_.

-Incluso a hecho lo posible por ayudar a _nonno_.

Antes de otro dijera algo, el teléfono sonó interumpiendolos, Feliciano le dedico una mirada de preocupación a su gemelo antes de tomar el teléfono y poner la cara pálida ante lo dicho por la persona al otro lado de la linea, después de un agradecimiento, colgó y miro con alteración a ambos.

-_Nonno_ tuvo otro infarto y lo están tratando en este momento, necesitamos ir al hospital de inmediato.

El de rulo cuadrado miro a Lovino acusadoramente tomando su chaqueta y la de Feliciano.

-¡Si este infarto no lo mata, seras tu al despreciar a Fernandez Carriedo!

* * *

><p>Los tres estaban frente al medico de su abuelo, habían ido en silencio todo el camino.<p>

-Logramos estabilizarlo de momento, pero...

-¿"Pero"?-pregunto ansioso Lovino.

-Pero el riego de morir se ha incrementado, no podrá dejar el hospital hasta recibir el trasplante de corazón...lo cual tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible...con su permiso-se retiro dándoles privacidad a los hermanos.

Lovino camino en círculos tomando su cabeza preocupado, esto se estaba saliendo de control , tenia que hacer algo.

-Necesita aparecer ese dichoso corazón, ya.

-¿De que le servirá si seguirá en la ruina?

-El que no quieras casarte es lo que lo matara.

-¡No, quien lo matara sera ese bastardo, yo no!

Feliciano lo abrazo transmitiéndole su preocupación y tristeza.

-_Fratello_, el te lo pude dar todo y se que es el hombre de tu vida.

-No, no lo es-se separo del abrazo encarandolos-me duele ver que mis hermanos están de acuerdo en que me venda, ¡¿en que puto momento me pusieron ala venta?!

-¡No lo entiendes, es por _nonno_, no queremos perderle!

-_Per_ _favore_...en tus manos esta la vida de el abuelo.

Volvieron a su hogar con un peso mas en el corazón, la impotencia de ver sufrir a su ser mas querido y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo los estaba matando internamente. Al día siguiente fueron a ver a su abuelo encontrándolo con mas intravenosas y una cara mas demacrada...sufrían mucho...

-Me duele ver a _nonno_ de esa manera...

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

-Es terrible la situación.

Los tres caminaron de la mano hasta que llegaron a las bancas de espera, hay fue donde Lovino vio al español hablando con un medico, soltó las manos de sus hermanos mientras estos le seguían hasta el oji esmeralda.

-¿Señor Fernandez? ¿Que hace aquí?, no esperábamos verlo-menciono lo ultimo con cierto antepongo.

-Tenemos buenas noticias joven Vargas-le interrumpió el medico con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual?-se acercaron curiosos los otros preguntando al mismo tiempo.

-Apareció un donante en Portugal, un hombre tuvo muerte cerebral y su corazon ya fue enviado para operarlo de inmediato.

Al oírlo, los tres sacaron lagrimas y se abrazaron entre si emocionados, al fin una rayo de luz en esta penumbra.

-P-pero, ¿como lo encontraron?-pregunto el oji chocolate.

-El señor Fernandez se encargo de eso.

-¿E-enserio?-pregunto incrédulo Lovino.

El español se acerco con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Claro, yo quiero que su abuelo viva, quiero que tu seas feliz por que te amo-menciono acariciando con el pulgar el rostro de su amor.

-Dispondré de todo para comenzar la operación-dijo el medico como despedida entrando por un pasillo.

Los Vargas miraron esperanzados al mayor, habia sido de gran ayuda.

-Muchisimas gracias señor Fernandez Carriedo-hablaron dos de ellos.

Mientras Lovino miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al suelo, estaba mucho mas tranquilo, levanto la vista para ver al millonario.

_-G-grazie._

-Por ti lo que sea Lovi-mirándolo con cariño.

* * *

><p>Esperaban ansioso la llegada del cirujano, necesitaban respuestas y las querían YA. Marcello se movía de un lado a otro, Feliciano se mordía las uñas nervioso y Lovino estaba sentado en las bancas mirando al suelo con preocupación, Antonio se acerco a el tendiéndole un vaso de café.<p>

-Se que estas preocupado, pero solo podemos esperar.

-No quiero nada, solo quiero a mi _nonno_-dijo cubriendo su rostro.

El oji esmeralda quería abrazar al menor, le dolía verlo así pero tenia que ganarse primero su corazón de a poco.

-Lovi...esta clase de operaciones son muy delicadas, ya va un buen rato y seguramente el medico no tarda en venir con noticias.

-...quiero que mi abuelo este bien...

El menor descubrió su rostro dándole la perfecta vista al moreno de las lagrimas que bajaban por esos ojitos dorados.

-Me encantaría poder besarte...

-¿Que?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Q-que...m-me encantaría p-poder mimarte.

-Claro-volvió a su posición mirándolo con sospecha.

Mientras eso pasaba, los otros dos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, estaban seguros de que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. El medico llego entrando en el pasillo y mirando a los cuatro con preocupación, inmediatamente tres pares de ojos voltearon a verlo.

-Doctor, ¿como esta _nonno_?-pregunto el oji chocolate tomando las manos de su hermanito.

-La operación se complico mucho.

-¡¿P-pero lograron estabilizarlo, verdad?!

-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance...pero desafortunadamente no pudimos salvarlo.

-¿A q-que se ref-fiere?-pregunto Marcello ya corriendo lagrimas por su rostro.

-Jóvenes Vargas...su abuelo falleció en la operación.

Los tres miraron en shock al doctor, se negaban a creer que ahora estaban solos en el mundo...no podía ser verdad.

-N-no...eso no es ve-erdad...

-¡_Nonno_ no puede estar muerto!

-¡No es cierto!

Los tres rompieron en llanto, Antonio miraba con tristeza el hermoso rostro de su amor bañado en lagrimas, los otros se abrazaban entre si mientras Lovino se tiraba al suelo histérico, ¡dios no podía arrebatarle a su abuelo!.

-¡NO ME DEJES SOLO _NONNO_!

-¡F-fratello!

Los dos corrieron a su hermano mayor que fue el mas afectado ya que ademas de ellos, el abuelo había sido el primero en aceptarlo tal y como era. Fue el primero en tenderle la mano y hacerle saber lo que era cariño y amor.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME ABUELO!

Antonio dio un paso pero se detuvo enseguida, no podía interferir entre ellos, si quería ser el héroe de Lovino, primero debía conquistarlo de verdad, así que se quedo en medio de la sala de espera viendo a los tres hermanos llorar por la perdida de su único familiar.

Los días habían pasado hasta convertirse en una semana, Lovino caminaba junto a su gemelo y el novio de el, obviamente causándole uno que otro tropezón al rubio, era inevitable, odiaba al ya llamado "Macho patatas" con ganas, no solo por ser alemán si no por estar seguro que conspiraba con otros alemanes para arrebatarle a su hermano de su lado, ¡y eso claro que no lo permitiría! ¡primero le quitan los dedos que apartarle a Feliciano!.

-¿Por que tiene que estar el aquí?-pregunto cabreado el oji dorado apuntando sin amabilidad al rubio.

-_Fratello_, Luddy vino a pasarnos la tarea de los días de faltamos-dijo colgándose del musculoso brazo del oji azul.

-No son muchos pero si largos-menciono contando con los dedos de su mano.

-Cállate bastardo...ademas, necesito hablar a solas con mi tonto hermano.

El rubio suspiro cansado, se acerco al gemelo menor para darle un beso en la mejilla avergonzado y se despidió de ambos con un agitamiento de mano, ganándose un energético salto de Feliciano y provocando que Lovino le sacara el dedo mágico.

-¿Que era eso tan importarte, hermano?-pregunto el menor una vez estuvieron solos.

-Hable con la directora de la universidad, y por mas que intente, estaremos expulsados por estar retrasados en la colegiatura, lo mismo paso cuando fui a hablar con el director de la preparatoria de Marcello, así que por no tener dinero con que pagar, estamos sin estudios por el momento...

El menor abrió los ojos preocupado, a ese paso jamas saldrían de la quiebra, sin dinero no hay universidad, sin universidad no hay carrera, sin carrera no hay trabajo, y sin trabajo no hay dinero, estaban en un maldito circulo del que no podía escapar. El oji chocolate dio vueltas sobre si mismo, estaban con la soga al cuello y su testarudo hermano se negaba a aceptar la única salida que los sacaría del hoyo en el que estaban.

-H-hermano...

-¡Se lo que dirás y mi respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo NO!

-¡Pero es la única salida!

-¡No es no, entiéndelo!

-¡Y tu entiende que si no lo haces, Marcello, tu y yo nos quedaremos en la quiebra absoluta!

-¡ES MI VIDA, NO LA DECIDAS, JODER!

-¡ACTÚA COMO ADULTO POR UNA VEZ!

Cerro los ojos frustrado, no podían obligarlo, salio corriendo dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca escuchando sus gritos de fondo, no permitiría que lo vieran débil, sabia que tenia que hacer para rescatar a sus hermanos, pero...¿valía la pena sacrificarse por sus únicos familiares?...

Siguió corriendo dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, pero no se fijo quien estaba enfrente e inevitablemente choco con alguien mas alto que el haciendo que cayera al suelo de senton, abrió los ojos dispuesto a insultar al imbécil que se metió en su camino.

-¡Fíjate por donde ca...!...¿Señor Fernandez?

-¡Lovi, que gusto verte!-sonrió el español tendiéndole la mano al italiano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Me llamo Lovino, no Lovi...bastardo-acepto de mala gana la mano que le ofrecía el moreno-¿Y que demonios hace aqui?

El mayor llevo una mano al rostro del oji dorado para limpiarle las lagrimas.

-Vine por que pensé que tal vez necesitarías compañía...¿Lovi, por que lloras?

El menor se giro al escuchar los llamados de su hermano que se acercaba, soltó una ultima lagrima antes de tomar la mano del moreno y jalarlo lejos de la universidad, necesitaba desahogarse contándoselo a alguien, y aprovechando que el oji verde estaba ahi.

-Sácame de aquí..._per favore..._

El español sonrió con ternura.

-Claro, vamos, deje mi auto estacionado cerca.

Apretó el agarre que tenia con el menor alejándolo de sus problemas por un momento.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por el parque de la ciudad mientras comían helado, obvio que Lovino obligo al empresario a comprárselo pero este acepto gustoso de cumplirle un capricho ala persona de sus ojos, el menor suspiraba de vez en cuando reteniendo las lagrimas, un pañuelo se situó frente a su cara, siguió el brazo que lo sostenía encontrándose la cálida sonrisa del millonario. Tomo el pañuelo soltando un leve puchero.<p>

-Lovi...se que no debo entrometerme en tu vida, pero...¿por que llorabas?

-Ya te entrometiste...-gruño con enojo pero relajo el gesto dispuesto a desahogarse-estoy perdiendo todo y cada vez mis hermanos me presionan mas, me siento atrapado, como un maldito insecto en un frasco.

-Se que la razón de tu enojo soy yo...pero te juro que solo te quiero enamorar, de verdad te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso dar mi vida.

-Basta de cursilerias señor Fernandez.

-No puedo evitarlo, debo aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengo para enamorarte...y solo dime Antonio.

-Bastardo.

-...o bastardo...

El moreno sonrió acabándose su helado y limpiando unas cuantas manchas que se dejo el menor en el rostro.

-No me toques-aparto la mano del mayor sin fuerza.

-Perdón...lo haremos a tu manera...te enamorare de a poco...solo dame una oportunidad de conocernos.

-Ja...esta bien-sonrió.

Después de que el mayor llevara a Lovino a su casa, este se quedo pensando un rato afuera de la puerta, el español realmente lo quería, tal vez no fue mala idea dejar que se conocieran mejor, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos...no es como de verdad lo necesitara pero algo era algo. Tomo las llaves abriendo la puerta de su casa, vio a Marcello y Feliciano sentados en la mesa, el oji verde tenia una hoja entre sus manos leyéndola, el oji chocolate permanecía ocultando su cara con sus brazos recostando la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Que rayos tienen?-pregunto cerrando la puerta.

Marcello volteo a verlo asustado.

-Vinieron de parte de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

-¿Y q-que paso?

-Reclaman el pago de la hipoteca y de lo contrario nos desalojaran en tres días-hablo esta vez su gemelo levantando la cara bañada en lagrimas.

-¡¿Que?!

-¿De que te sorprendes?, si ya sabias que esto pasaría-hablo el menor de los tres con cierto enojo.

No le estaba sucediendo esto...entonces...ese bastardo le mintió...¡Ese maldito de Fernandez le vio la cara con el cuento de darle la jodida oportunidad!. Ah, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que con eso lograría intimidarlo.

-Claro, como Antonio Fernandez no ha recibido lo que quiere a cambio.

-¡Cállense! Veremos que hacer, se que podemos lograr salir de esta situación.

Tanto el menor como el gemelo del mayor, se miraron entre si preguntándose con la mirada si Lovino realmente estaba pensado claramente las cosas.

-_Fratello_, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿O vas a permitir que vivamos en la calle?

-No hay lugar a donde ir.

-Deja de pensar solo en ti, solo hazlo.

Arrugo la hoja entre sus puños mirando con furia a ambos consaguineos.

-¡Ya basta, no traten de cambiarme!

-¡Tu con esa necedad de no casarte con el señor Fernandez!

Ambos se le fueron encima abrazándolo, estaban asustados, pero esta vez no tenían a su abuelo para protegerlos, estaban solos.

-_Fratello_, _per_ _favore_...si de verdad nos amas...

-Haz esto por nosotros...cásate con Fernandez Carriedo.

Miro ala nada antes de suspirar con cansancio...de acuerdo...se rendía...

* * *

><p>-¡Saliste peor de lo que imagine, inútil bastardo!<p>

Antonio miraba desde su asiento a un furioso italiano que se pasaba de un lado a otro por su oficina.

-Lovino, si mi empresa decidió proceder con los tratos de tu abuelo, es para que veas que mis intenciones no tienen nada que ver con mis negocios.

-¡Oh, claro, y crees que me creeré toda esa mierda!

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero yo...

-¡CÁLLESE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Golpeo el escritorio del español con rabia mirándolo con el mas frió y sincero odio.

-Ahorco a mi familia...nos hecho la soga al cuello como lo hizo con mi _nonno_.

El oji verde se levanto de su asiento con cierta molestia.

-¡Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para salvar a Romulo!

-¡Y yo haré lo mismo para salvar a mis hermanos!

-Lovi...

-Es el peor ser humano Fernandez Carriedo.

Se dio la vuelta reprimiendo el impulso de arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Y como haré todo lo posible por salvarlos...eso incluirá el trato.

El moreno abrió los ojos con ilusión casi sintiendo que chorreaba corazones.

-Lovi, ¿te refieres a...?

-Si, como oyes bastardo...me casare contigo.

Antonio retomo y amplio su sonrisa con la mayor alegría que podría inundarlo, quería saltar sobre Lovino y llenarlo de besos.

-V-veras que yo me voy a encargar de que no te arrepientas de esta decisión-se acerco al menor con la intención de abrazarlo, pero la mano de Vargas frente a su cara lo detuvo.

-No, no, no...el que pone las condiciones ahora soy yo.

Parpadeo confundido pero volvió a sonreír incluso con mas alegría.

-¡Claro, lo que quieras! Si me concedes el privilegio de ser tu esposo, te daré y cumpliré lo que tu deses.

-Bien...me caso con usted...-suspiro agotado un momento-con la ÚNICA condición...de que JAMAS, jamas, seré suyo.

-¿Eh?...

-Seré su esposo, pero nunca seré su pareja...¿acepta?

Antonio miro un rato petrificado a su recientemente prometido...jamas le negaría algo, y eso incluía las condiciones que proponía.

-Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo bajo las condiciones que quieras.

-Y recuerde bien esto bastardo, "Podrá comprarse un esposo, pero jamas una pareja".

-Lo se Lovi...-tomo con delicadeza la mano del menor que por sorpresa no protestaba-...el amor me lo voy a ganar..._lo voy a conquistar._

Beso con pasión y ternura la mano de su prometido bajo la atenta y resignada mirada del Vargas mayor...vaya decisión había tomado.

* * *

><p>-Y aquí bajo el velo de dios, los declaro marido y esposo...ya pueden besarse los novios.<p>

Se encontraban en un hermoso jardín privado de una de las tantas propiedades a nombre de Fernandez Carriedo, todo decorado con flores, velos, estampados, un hermoso paraíso, desde unas de las tantas silla decoradas, Marcello y Feliciano derramaban lagrima de felicidad al ver a su hermano mayor casarse como lo habían soñado los tres, Monique de vez en cuando tomaba la mano de su novio sonrojándose y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, claro que Marcello aprovechaba para besarla y evitando sus golpes, Ludwig se sonrojaba al tener a Feliciano llorando de felicidad en su brazo, hasta atrás se encontraban los inseparables amigos del marido, Francis tomando de la cadera a su novio y Gilbert silvandole ala recién pareja. Todo era brillo y felicidad, todos contentos y alegres...excepto por cierta persona.

Tanto Lovino como Antonio se pusieron de cara, el moreno estaba que lloraba de la felicidad, tomo delicadamente la mano de su ahora esposo, con la diferencia de que en el dedo anular de este, reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña inscripción, se inclino un poco para besar los suaves labios del italiano que tragándose su orgullo y derrota, correspondió al beso sintiendo que renuncio a su libertad.

Al separarse, les cayo encima arroz que bendice las bodas, Antonio tomo de la cintura a su esposo mientras este sonreía ligeramente, bueno, después de todo era su boda, el menor miro a todos los presentes, alegres de ver la unión entre el y su ahora marido.

-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!-grito desde lejos un escandaloso albino chiflando y aplaudiendo.

-¡_Mon ami,_ ahora son esposos, recuerdalo!-le corrigió el francés lo bastante alto para que todos escucharan.

-¡Entonces, vivan los esposos!-gritaron los hermanos de Lovino abrazándose uno al otro.

El español rió de alegría abrazando por detrás al amor de su vida y besandole la mejilla mientras este solo atinaba a ruborizarse ligeramente.

-_¡GRACIAS!-_grito el moreno.

Un japones, amigo del hermano del esposo, se dedicaba a tomarle fotos de todos los ángulos ala feliz pareja, cuando se le acababa el rollo a una, tomaba otra de las tantas que tenia Heracles pareja del japones, tenia ambos brazos ocupados, en uno, cámaras ya usadas y llenas de Kiku y en el otro nuevas que se iban acabando.

Todos se acercaron a ambos para desearles felicidades, Francis y Gilbert se lanzaron sobre un enfadado Lovino deseándole buena suerte, pero se separaron inmediatamente asustados, el menor se dio la vuelta para saber que había espantado a esos bastardos, solo encontró a su ya marido sonriendole con inocencia...a lo mejor el alemán y el francés estaban locos...

Feliciano se abalanzo sobre su hermano llamando a Antonio _"cognato"_ y Ludwig les decía felicitaciones a ambos, Marcello lloraba como magdalena en el traje caro y blanco del esposo de su cuñado mientras Monique después de felicitarlos se llevaba a rastras a su novio aun llorando. Arthur y Alfred abrazaron a cada novio pero el ingles se llevo una misteriosa patada al abrazar a Lovino, se volteo sobándose la pantorrilla y encontró a Antonio mirando despreocupado a otro lado y silbando.

El japones y el griego se acercaron a ellos, misteriosamente el de piel albina tenia un hilito de sangre bajando de su nariz y Heracles se llevo a su pareja para limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo, los demás invitados felicitaron ala pareja deseándole un buen futuro y enviándole indirectas al italiano de la luna de miel, claro que este los ignoro y solo gruño, sabia que no pasaría nada.

Ahora todos estaban alrededor de la pista viendo a los recién casados bailar el tradicional vals, Antonio miraba con ternura y amor al oji dorado teniendo sus brazos rodeando la cadera de este, Lovino solo miraba incomodo al moreno desviando a veces la mirada y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, después de eso, ambos estaban por partir el pastel pero antes el brindis.

-¡Un brindis para los esposos!- gritaron unos medio borrachos albino y rubio.

-¡Ruega por que aquel imbécil, no te haga puré!-le grito el ingles al italiano estando borracho, eso explicaba por que tenia la corbata de Alfred en la cabeza.

El oji dorado estaba a punto de levantarse y darle un buen golpe al ingles pero la mano de Antonio sobre la suya lo detuvo. Durante todo el transcurso de la fiesta, Lovino solo pensaba en si de verdad había tomado la decisión correcta, no amaba al español y podía jurar que jamas lo haría, miro a su marido que solo tomaba su mano para partir el pastel con una felicidad propia de un niño.

-_Te amo mucho, mi amor_-le susurro el oji verde besándolo en los labios una vez mas.

No opuso resistencia y solo dejo que Antonio le diera de comer pastel comiendo ambos del mismo plato.

..._¿De verdad valió la pena?_...

**_...continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban en la casa de ahora solo Feliciano y Marcello, el oji chocolate solo parloteaba de lo maravillosa que había sido la boda y Marcello se retacaba la boca de sus galletas favoritas de chocolate. Antonio miraba con alegría a sus cuñados y con ternura a su esposo que permanecía ajeno a la conversación bebiendo de su taza de café, y pensar que hace unas semanas el italiano le hecho en cara que jamas se casaría con el, y velos ahí, ambos con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular, claro que el español recordaba que Lovino no lo amaba, pero de a poco estaba intentando ganarse su corazón, quería que el oji dorado lo viera con los mismos ojos que el.

-¡En casi todas las revistas del país, ustedes están en primera plana!-chillaba de alegría Feliciano.

-¿De verdad?-rió contento el moreno.

-¡Claro, miren!-dijo el oji verde después de tragar las galletas que tenia en la boca, dejo una revista enfrente de ambos.

El italiano mayor suspiro molesto y Antonio tomo la revista, en la portada aparecían el y su esposo, Lovino miraba con una ligera sonrisa a la cámara y el lo abrazaba desde atrás apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y con una gran sonrisa. El moreno abrió la revista y tenían casi ocho paginas que hablaban solo de su boda.

Antonio sonrió con mas alegría y tomo la mano de Lovino que no lo rechazo pero solo miraba la revista como si fuera su mayor enemigo.

-Ese reportaje que salio de ustedes es impresionante.

-Hasta salieron Gilbert, Arthur y yo cuando caímos borrachos en la ponchera-rio Marcello señalando la imagen.

-_Ve~,_ no han dejado de llamarnos para felicitarnos, estamos tan felices por ustedes.

-Nuestros amigos no se cansan de asegurarnos que pronto seremos tíos-dijo el oji verde guiñándoles un ojo. Consiguiendo que el italiano casi se ahogara con el café y el español se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Y serán belicismos!-secundo Feliciano sonriendo con adoración.

Antonio sonrió con ilusión, de verdad le encantaría tener hijos con Lovino, pero primero tenia que lograr que lo viera de la misma manera.

-Lo veremos después, primero quisiéramos conocernos un poco mas, Lovi y yo-al oírlo, el italiano le soltó la mano casi con desprecio, pero el moreno no abandono su brillante sonrisa.

Marcello y Feliciano se miraron con complicidad, de una cosa estaban seguros...¡pronto serian tíos!

-Al fin de cuentas, _nonno_ hubiera estado tan feliz.

-Ver a sus bisnietos correr por la casa y llamándote _mamma_, _fratello_-el Vargas menor ignoro la amenazadora mirada que le envió su hermano mayor.

-Hablando de eso, tengo los pagares que me firmo su abuelo-el español saco unos papeles amarillos de su pantalón entregándoselos al segundo Vargas-se los devuelvo...seria como mi regalo de bodas para ustedes.

Lovino miro con el ceño fruncido los papeles que sostenía casi impactado su gemelo menor, ¿no que el bastardo quería demostrarle que sus negocios no tenían que ver con ellos?, pues vaya mentira se trago.

-_G-grazie..._

-Siempre supimos...que nuestro _fratello_ hacia bien al casarse contigo.

-Bastardo, ¿no querías enseñarme que nuestra unión no tenia que ver con tus negocios?-pregunto mirando a su marido con enojo.

-_Mi amor_, ese dinero no es solo mio, ahora eres Lovino de Fernandez-abrazo al oji dorado por detrás-todo lo mio es tuyo.

-Claro...-dejo que lo besara en la mejilla todavía dudando.

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventanilla el lugar donde estaba vivía Antonio, hasta ahora solo había visto casas enormes, mas que las suyas, hasta podía llamarlas mansiones pues asemejaban a estas solo que ligeramente mas pequeñas.<p>

-¿Por aquí vives?-pregunto mirando disimuladamente el interior del auto, un deportivo rojo del año.

-"Vivimos"-corrigió el español-vivía en un departamento cerca de mi empresa pero durante nuestra luna de miel compre nuestra casa.

-¿Es igual que estas?

Señalo por la ventana las tantas casas con estructuras hermosas y bellos jardines.

-Nop...mi Lovi se merece lo mejor-le guiño un ojo a su esposo.

Después de unos minutos, el moreno se detuvo frente a una enorme reja negra con decorado de soles que se abrió sola dándoles la bienvenida, siguieron por un hermoso jardín con esculturas de arbustos y una fuente frente a una casa mucho mas grande que las anteriores...Lovino empezaba a dudar si se caso con un millonario o un rey...la casa ademas de hermosa era ENORME, apenas la veía ya que después de llegar de la luna de miel fueron directo a visitar a sus hermanos, y vaya que esa mansión lo dejo boquiabierto.

-Un palacio para un príncipe-le dijo el moreno al abrirle la puerta del auto.

-E-es..._bello_...-susurro sin parpadear y aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Antonio.

De la nada, el oji verde tomo a su recién esposo cargándolo al estilo nupcial ante las protesta de este mientras caminaba hasta la entrada.

-¡Bájame, _fligio di puttana_!-golpeaba con fuerza los brazos que lo cargaban pero el bastardo ni se inmutaba.

-Lovi, siempre soñé con entrar así contigo a nuestro hogar...¿me concedes ese deseo?

-¡NO!

-¿Por fiiiis?-pregunto haciéndole ojitos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-¡N-no!

-Por favor, cariño-mas ojitos tristes.

-N-no...

-¿Sii?

-...bien...-susurro a desgana pero inmediatamente unos labios invadieron su boca.

Antonio entro a la casa cargando a su esposo como princesa y besándolo disfrutando del leve sonrojo que tenia. Una vez cerraron la puerta, el moreno dejo que Lovino se bajara de sus brazos, este le hecho una mirada incriminadora al otro, después miro hasta donde sus ojos le permitían, todo era realmente bello y muy espacioso, el mayor lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta la gran sala donde al entrar, Lovino fue atacado por varios aromas de flores y muchos colores diferentes, la sala estaba plagada de casi todas las flores que el conocía.

-¿Q-que es esto?

-Nada mejor que flores para recibir a mi amado esposo en su casa.

El italiano se movió tímidamente al jarrón de flores que estaba mas cerca, eran unos claveles de diferentes colores, los olio dejando que su aroma lo inundara.

-E-están preciosas.

-Yo me encargare de que donde sea que estés, siempre sea un jardín para ti.

-Cl-claro...-respondió desviando la mirada tímidamente, se esforzaba mucho a pesar de que sabia que ni lo amaba, le daba cierta pena y...¿ternura?.

Ya unas horas después, era de noche y el menor después de tener que soportar al mayor siéndole tan servicial y atento estaba realmente cansado, por ejemplo en la tarde: Estaban ambos sentados en una mesa de jardín contemplando el como los aspersorios regaban las miles de flores en ese inmenso jardín mientras comían unas galletas que había hecho especialmente el moreno, Lovino estornudo un poco por el polen y en menos de un segundo, ya tenia a Antonio tocándole la frente y preguntándole si se sentía bien o quería que lo llevara al hospital, tuvo que darle un cabezazo para que se tranquilizara.

O cuando había salido de bañarse y ya estaba cambiado, el mayor corrio rápidamente hacia el y lo levanto en brazos sin importarle los puñetazos del italiano, dejo a su esposo en uno de los sillones de la sala y se arrodillo frente a el, Lovino pensó que le iba a proponer matrimonio, ¡pero el idiota ya lo había hecho!, pero no dijo nada al ver que Antonio sacaba unas pantuflas de color dorado de una caja de zapatos, tomo uno de sus pies dándole un besito en el tobillo antes de ponerle una de las pantuflas diciéndole que el piso estaba frió y podía enfermar y no soportaría ver a su amado enfermo.

Sacudió su cabeza frustrado por esos pensamientos, sabia que el español lo miraba con ternura pero se le hacia realmente incomodo estar con el y algo apenado por aprovecharse de cierta manera del moreno, si le pedía algo, este enseguida salia y lo buscaba sin importarle incluso si se estaba bañando. Entro a uno de los cuartos donde encontró a Antonio acomodando algunas almohadas en la gran cama.

-¿Que haces bastardo?

-Acomodando nuestra cama, Lovi-se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa.

-Parece que olvidaste mi condición , Fernandez-le repuso con cierta molestia.

-No Lovino, no lo olvidaría.

-¿Entonces?

-Dormiremos igual que lo hicimos en los hoteles de la luna de miel-camino hasta ponerse de su lado de la cama y sentarse-dormiremos en la misma cama, pero yo no te tocare con la intención de hacer el amor.

Termino por acostarse palmeando el otro lado para que el oji dorado se recostara también, el menor lo miro dudativo antes de sentarse en la punta de la cama viendo al mayor con decisión.

-Nosotros jamas haremos el amor, idiota...el amor no esta en venta.

-Tienes razón, el amor se conquista, así como lo hiciste tu conmigo-le respondió con una sonrisa feliz pero ocultando algo de tristeza que el menor no noto.

Lovino se acostó en la cama dejando que su marido los arropara a ambos después de darle un beso en la frente a lo que el respondió desviando la mirada incomodo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a las muestra de cariño del español.

-Y aunque te parezca extraño..._yo te amo demasiado_...y esperare pacientemente que sientas lo mismo por mi.

El oji verde se inclino un poco depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

-_Buenas noches_.

Apago las luces y se dispuso a dormir. Lovino vio la tranquila respiración de su ya esposo, ciertamente quería conquistarlo y lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, a este punto al menor ya le agradaba Antonio...quien sabe lo que le depararía el futuro...

* * *

><p>Se levanto con pereza frotándose un ojo, caminaba hacia el comedor teniendo puestas las pantuflas que le compro el moreno, le estuvo molestando hasta que le hizo prometer que siempre las usaría después de eso el mayor le soltó un lloriqueo alegando que podría enfermarse y no quería ver al amor de su vida de esa manera, y una gran sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que el mayor también llevaba unas iguales pero de color verde y mas grandes que las suyas, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que eran del mismo color de sus ojos y por eso el mayor las había comprado.<p>

Entro a la cocina donde fue invadido por el delicioso olor del desayuno, miro confundido la mesa que rebosaba de platillos exquisitos, algunos con una gran cantidad de tomate para su deleite. Se dio la vuelta espantado por un ruido y vio al mayor ingresar a la sala de comedor con dos vasos de zumo de naranja y llevando un delantal verde con dibujos de tomates, después de reponerse del susto miro al moreno con extrañes.

-¿C-cocinaste?...¿sabes hacerlo?

-¡Claro, mi amor!-tomo la mano del menor invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa, acomodándole la silla después de tomar asiento.

-¿No debería yo...hacer eso?

-Si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo, igual podemos contratar a alguien.

-¿Lo haría solo por que yo quisiera?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, pero yo quería cocinarte algo especial, ¡Incluso agregue tomates, me encantan!

-¿T-también le gustan?-pregunto sorprendido, los únicos que adoraban tanto los tomates solo eran sus hermanos y el.

-¿Tu igual?-sonrió como niño pequeño-¡Que felicidad que tengamos algo en común!

El menor lo ignoro y se dispuso a comer un tomate de los tantos que había en una canasta de centro en la mesa, ¡estaba delicioso!.

-¿Te gusta? Lo sembré yo mismo.

Dejo de comer al escucharlo, ¿el?...recapitulemos, es millonario, "guapo" según sus hermanos, sabe limpiar, cocinar, ¿y sembrar?...y en cambio...el no sabia hacer nada, bueno, sabia cocinar y le salia estupendo pero para lo demás era mas que malo, ese bastardo español era lo que una mujer describiría como "el hombre perfecto" y el con esfuerzo sabia prender una lavadora...se sentía miserable.

-¡Bastardo!-chillo al Antonio mental que se burlaba de el por no saber hacer nada.

-¿Eh?

-¡E-el que no sepa hacer nada no te convierte mejor que yo!-le hecho en cara mientras el mayor le miraba confundido.

-Pero yo pienso que tu eres mejor que yo.

-¡Pero se cocinar y eso...!¿Que?

-Tu eres asombroso y lindo, no intento ser mejor que tu y esta bien si no sabes hacer nada, igual te amo.

-P-pero...no se hacer casi nada-susurro esperando que el oji verde no lo oyera pero se equivoco.

-Lovi, yo no te quiero como mi sirviente-le sonrió con ternura-te quiero como mi esposo.

-¡M-me obligaste a casarme!-le grito para ser quien tuviera la ultima palabra.

-Pero no te voy a obligar a que me quieras.

Se levanto de su lugar arrodillándose frente a la silla del italiano mirándolo con adoración.

-Voy a conquistarte para que sea por amor que quieras estar conmigo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Antonio había sido muy detallista con el italiano, siempre que regresaba de trabajar le traía ramos de flores, chocolates, dulces, tomates, peluches, cualquier cosa romántica y de a poco Lovino había empezado a sonrojarse, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo, siempre se quedaba en la sala viendo la tele o comiendo mirando el reloj de pared de vez en cuando para ver cuando llegaba Antonio y recibirlo pasando "casualmente" por la puerta, claro que el mayor lo notaba y le encantaba la idea de que el chico había empezado a enamorarse de el, incluso cuando notaba a su esposo aburrido lo llevaba al cine o a citas románticas sin pasarse con el, solo tomándole la mano y dándole besos en la mejilla. Lovino no sabia que pensar, ahora que el mayor estaba cerca había empezado a ruborizarse y solo optaba por fruncir el ceño y llamarle bastardo al moreno que siempre sonreía feliz y lo abrazaba con amor, después de un mes donde el mayor todos los días le dedicaba un "Te amo" y le daba pequeños mimos y le cumplía sus caprichos, había aceptado la realidad...Lovino Vargas estaba enamorado de Antonio.

-I-idiota...-susurro el oji dorado entrando a su habitación.

Y no era para menos, el mayor todo el día le estuvo comentando contento de que hoy cumplían un mes de esposos y todo el día se dedico a mimarlo y atender cualquier cosa que le pidiera, y nada mas llegar, el mayor fue directo ala ducha, Lovino lo ignoro y fue a su habitación donde encontró algo hermoso: Su cama portaba sabanas blancas y tenían un enorme corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas y en medio estaba la palabra "_Ti amo_" con una rosa y un tomate en la punta del corazón.

-T-tonto...-susurro sin poder evitar que una sonrisa sincera naciera en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta rezando por no hacer ningún ruido ya que se moría de la vergüenza, miro atravez del cancel transparente la figura morena y fuerte del español que se lavaba el pelo sin darse cuenta que su esposo lo veía a pocos pasos, lentamente se quito la bata de baño que era lo único que lo cubría de la desnudez, respiro profundo antes de avanzar y repetir el mismo proceso que antes pero esta vez con la puerta de la ducha, la deslizo entrando y pidiendo a dios que no le empezara a salir humo de la cabeza de lo sonrojado que estaba. Antonio tenia una fuerte y ancha espalda, y su piel parecía caramelo, se mordió el labio lentamente y se armo de valor tomando el jabón y pasándolo por la espalda del mas alto que se sorprendió por sentir unas manos ajenas tocándolo.<p>

-¡L-lovi!-dijo impresionado por ver al menor en todo su esplendor.

-¡C-calla!

-¿Que h-haces aquí?-pregunto levemente sonrojado e inmediatamente miro a otro lado.

Lovino frunció el ceño ante esa acción del moreno, se supone que debería estar encantado de verlo así, y todavía que lo hacia por el.

-¿Por que te volteas?

-E-es que...no quiero incomodarte y se que no quieres que te vea así, por lo tanto no lo haré si no lo deseas...te respetare en todos los sentidos, Lovi.

-B-bastardo...

Tomo de la cabeza al mayor y le planto un profundo y momentáneo beso que el millonario tardo en entender pero también correspondió al deseo de su amado, después de unos segundos se separaron y Lovino abrazo al español bajo el chorro de agua.

-Yo q-quiero...que me...m-me tomes-susurro ocultando la cara en el pecho del oji verde.

-¿Que?-pregunto creyendo que sus oídos le habían fallado, su adorable esposo no podía estarle diciendo eso.

-Antonio.

-¡Me llamaste por mi nom...!

-_Ti amo._

-...te amo...

Dejo derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas antes de atacar los labios de su esposo y cargarlo para llevarlo ala habitación donde disfrutarían de su noche de pasión. Y lo ultimo que recordó el moreno, fue ver la cara sonrojada, jadeante y manchada de un poco de...algo...de su novio que le sonreía con sinceridad besándolo antes de caer rendido junto a el.

Abrió los ojos todavía adormilado, lo primero que vio fue un ¿tomate?, se espabilo un poco sentándose en la cama pero volvió a acostarse por el dolor en sus caderas, ahora si maldecía a Antonio, parpadeo un par de veces y vio que frente a el había una bandeja de plata con un perfecto desayuno, por eso había visto el tomate, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero unos cálidos labios taparon su boca.

-_Buenos días, cariño._

El mayor le sonreía con ternura mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, sorpresivamente esta vez no le dolió...demasiado...miro el desayuno, hotcakes bañados en mermelada y miel, dos vasos de leche y zumo de naranja, puré de tomate en tostadas, un tomate y una rosa en el borde del plato. Sonrió ligeramente antes de sorprender al español iniciando esta vez el beso.

-¿Y esto a que se debe, bastardo?-pregunto sin ese deje de molestia.

-A que por fin me amas, cielo.

-T-tarde en darme cuenta...-miro sonrojado hacia otro lado.

-Pero estoy tan feliz de que mi amado esposo me quiera tanto como yo a el-dijo tomándolo del mentón y atrayendo su mirada.

-E-es que...s-soy feliz...

-Me alegra que mi lindo tomatito me deje consentirlo y darle lo que quiera-finalizo besando sus labios con dulzura.

Antonio acomodo una almohada detrás de su esposo para que se sintiera mejor de las caderas, había sido demasiado apasionado ayer en la noche, tomo una tostada con tomate y le dio de comer al menor en la boca, besándolo después de masticar.

-Oye A-antonio...q-quisiera regresar ala universidad...no es que quiera estar lejos de ti o algo-comenzó diciendo mientras probaba el tomate.

-¡Claro, mi amor! Me encanta que quieras concluir con tu educación y si luego quieres trabajar, te apoyare en lo que sea.

-¿D-de verdad?-pregunto sin creérselo.

-¡Por supuesto! Admiro ala gente que quiere prepararse y ser alguien grande en la vida...y amo mas a cierta persona de nombre Lovino Vargas-menciono lo ultimo guiñándole un ojo a su esposo que solo se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado.

-_Grazie...il mio a-amore..._

Antes de que pudiera seguir desayunando, fue atacado de nuevo por los labios de un feliz español que le había entendido aun hablando en italiano. Quien diría que tenia que pasar por tantas cosas para encontrar el amor, después de unos minutos, el pesado millonario que tenia por marido dejo de besarle y le comenzó a masajearle las caderas diciéndole que era para que no le dolieran tanto aun ante los insultos del menor.

* * *

><p>Feliciano miraba a su hermano con una sonrisilla mientras este solo intentaba realizar su tarea aunque le fuera difícil por pensar en cierto moreno que tenia como esposo, regreso a la realidad cuando sintió que le picaban la mejilla con un lápiz.<p>

-¿Ves como Marcello y yo teníamos razón?-pregunto su gemelo menor mirándolo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-¡C-cállate!-le mando sonrojándose.

El menor soltó una risa suave, desde que habían regresado ala universidad y Marcello ala preparatoria, Lovino actuaba mas enamoradizo y aveces se quedaba mirando a la nada un largo tiempo hasta que se sonrojaba violentamente y apartaba la vista frunciendo el ceño, y sabia de ante mano que su hermano y Antonio ya no eran "inocentes", solo quería saber como por fin se dio cuenta de que el español era su media naranja.

-_Fratello_, ¿como te enamoraste de Antonio?

-B-bueno, fue por...¿desde cuando tantas confianzas con el?-inquirió mirándolo con enojo, pero su hermano solo rió.

-No estés celoso, es solo que ahora es familia, es nuestro _cognato_.

-¡No estoy celoso!-le grito sonrojado-Y...no se como lo logro el muy maldito...-murmuro pretendiendo que no lo escuchara.

-"JA, me debes dinero _fratello_, ¡gane la apuesta!"-se escucho la voz de Marcello pero ni rastro de el.

Lovino miro a todos lados pero no vio a su hermano menor, luego vio como Feliciano sacaba su celular con una sonrisa culpable, claro, era Marcello en alta voz...¡¿no se supone que esta en la preparatoria?!.

-¡Bruto, ¿no estas en clase?!-le grito al teléfono de su gemelo.

-"Sip, no se como es que no me han quitado el telef..."-se interrumpió la llamada cortándola.

-¿Marcello?-pregunto Feliciano mirando su teléfono.

-Seguramente se lo quito un maestro.

Esa misma noche, Antonio había llevado a su esposo a cenar en un bello restaurante, y ahora regresaban de el, con el menor tambaleándose de sueño, obvio que el español se ofreció a cargarlo pero el italiano le dejo en claro que si se atrevía a hacerlo lo dejaría sin tomates una semana.

-Mi amor, ¿te llevo ala cama?-pregunto preocupado de que tropezara y se lastimara.

-Al parecer...no te deje en claro...que no...m-me...¡cargarme, maldición!-grito enojado al pegarse en la cintura con un mueble.

El moreno sonrió encantado cargando de inmediato al amor de su vida en brazos, el menor solo se acurruco en sus brazos y lo que recordó esa noche, fue un tierno beso y la mirada esmeralda de su marido dedicándole un "Te amo" en su propio idioma. Cundo sonó la alarma, una bella melodía española, abrió los ojos sintiendo algo frió rodeando su cuello, traía puesta su pijama y estaba solo en la cama, pero pudo distinguir el ruido del agua correr en la ducha, lo que significaba que Antonio no lo había dejado solo en esa enorme "casa". Bostezo sobándose el cuello para quitarse el frió misterioso pero en vez de toparse con su piel, toco un frió metal en cadena abrazando su nuca, se levanto y fue al primer espejo de la habitación viendo que se posaba libremente sobre su cuello quedando maravillado.

Era un collar de oro puro, tenia unos finos hilos dorados que se entrelazaban formando una cadena de oro, y colgando de este, reposaba un cruz del mismo material con un punto plateado en medio de ella, era un pequeño diamante, le dio la vuelta encontrando una inscripción detallada, estaba por leerla pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un cuerpo mojado se apegaba a el.

-"Siempre te amare"-recito Antonio el escrito en el collar que le había puesto a su amado dormido.

-¿C-cuando me...?

-Mientras dormías, planeaba dártelo llegando a casa pero caíste rendido así que te lo puse dormido.

-B-bastardo...-oculto su sonrojado rostro con las manos al sentirse mas que querido.

-Lovi, no hagas eso, me gusta ver tu bello rostro-el moreno retiro sus manos con delicadeza dejando un beso en cada mejilla.

Le dio la vuelta contemplando el ruborizado rostro de su esposo, resaltaban unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sin éxito, el español se inclino y beso los suaves labios del Vargas mayor.

Al día siguiente, Feliciano y Lovino estaban de nuevo conversando del matrimonio del oji dorado, o mas bien, Feliciano intentaba sacarle la sopa de como se enamoro y Lovino lo mandaba ala mierda.

-¿Por que no me quieres decir?-pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito el menor.

-¡Por que enfadas demasiado, maldición!

-No le veo lo malo en que me lo digas...yo te dije como me enamore de Lud.

-¡Me importa un bledo tu enamoramiento con esa patata humana!

-¡_Ve~,_ no seas malo!-cubriéndose la cabeza.

Ambos volvieron a estudiar, pero ambos tenían la mente en otro lugar, uno pensando en la pasta que había hecho ayer y otro en un español que lo estuvo mimando todo el día, ninguno se dio cuenta que una persona se acercaba a ellos hasta que tomaron de los hombros al mayor de los gemelos.

-¡C-CHIGIIIIIII!-grito el oji dorado parándose de golpe.

-¡V-VEEEEEEE!-lo imito su gemelo al también asustarse por el grito de su hermano.

Lovino miro espantado hacia atrás dispuesto a darle un golpe al ser que casi le arranca la vida de un susto, pero al ver quien era se encongio en su lugar, era la persona que mas le desagradaba en todo el mundo, Sadiq Adnan, era un compañero turco que solo se dedicaba a acosar al italiano mayor, siempre lo molestaba y cuando quiso ponerle el alto, este le dijo que lo hacia por que estaba enamorado de el, desde entonces solo se entrometía en su vida y la de sus hermanos buscando persuadirlo para que sea su pareja.

-Hola, muchacho-el moreno le guiño un ojo al otro que solo le provoco asco.

-¡F-feliciano, llegaremos tarde!-inmediatamente tomo de la mano a su hermano jalándolo e intentando sacarlo de ahí.

Aunque no contó que el turco era mas rápido y los detuvo en pleno camino tomando de los brazos al oji dorado mientras Feliciano se ocultaba detrás de su hermano ya que también le daba algo de miedo el moreno.

-No se vayan, es muy temprano y quería hablarte acerca de...tu esposo...-escupió lo ultimo con molestia.

-¡N-no me interesa, así que muévete de en medio!

-Oh, entonces no te interesara saber que el armo toda esa actuación para casarse contigo.

Lovino abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sadiq sonrió pensando que había logrado su objetivo.

-Es increíble...

-Lo se, desde un principio se fijo en ti y no dudo en acorralar a su abuelo para tenerte de esposo, mira de que cosas se entera uno.

-...que vengas e inventes esto sobre Antonio.

-Pero aquí estoy yo para conso...¿que?-miro extrañado al italiano mayor que levanto lentamente la cabeza mirándolo con furia.

-¡Eres un maldito, déjame en paz a mi y a mi familia!-grito jalando de la mano a su gemelo-¡Vamonos Feliciano!

El mas alto no se dio por vencido y los siguió de cerca a pesar de que iban a paso apresurado.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, todo fue un enredo de esa maldito hispano!

-¡Si en verdad me amas como dices, déjame ser feliz con mi esposo!

-¡Abre los ojos, te esta engañando Lovino!-grito antes de ver desaparecer a los italiano.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa esperando encontrar a su tomatito acostado en el sillón para recibirlo con un "Bienvenido", pero en vez de eso, lo vio sentado en el la mesa mirando mortificado ala nada, se acerco pensando que tal vez le dolía algo para llevarlo al hospital pero cuando quiso acariciarle la cabeza, este aparto su mano de un manotazo, lo miro desconcertado por esa acción.<p>

-¿Que te pasa, mi amor?

-Nada, solo me entere de que me estuviste viendo la cara desde hace tanto-contesto con naturalidad mirándolo frió.

-¿Que?

-Oh, seguramente no recuerdas que acorralaste a mi abuelo para casarte conmigo.

-Lovi, no se de que hablas.

El italiano se paro de golpe molesto y lo encaro con su mejor cara de enojo que tenia, Antonio solo lo miro preocupado, no sabia que decía su pequeño tomatito.

-¡Tu desde el principio planeaste todo esto para hacerme tuyo, bastardo!

-Eso no...

-¡Cállate, sabias que mi abuelo estaba en problemas y sabias que yo era su nieto, aprovechaste eso para que me casara contigo!-le grito furioso.

-Ah, eso...-susurro desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Entonces es cierto?-aumento su furia-me engañaste.

-Mi amor, puedo explicarte.

-¡No, no hay nada que explicar!...te propusiste que fuera tu esposo y no te detuviste ante nada, ¡te saliste con la tuya!

-¡P-pero no es así, Lovi, no fue de ese modo!-le dijo preocupado.

-¡No le veo el otro maldito modo!

El mayor intento acercarse pero el otro retrocedía a cada paso que daba.

-¡Cariño, yo te amo! si me propuse casarme contigo pero lo hice por amor, ¡tu y yo nos amamos, no fue un capricho, fue amor!

-Mira Fernandez...por amor no ahorcas al abuelo de quien dices amar en deudas, por amor no le ves la cara a quien amas mas de un maldito mes, por amor no le provocas un tremendo dolor a esa persona.

-¡Si, se que cometí un error al hacerlo pero ahora es diferente, nos amamos, cielo!-lo miro desesperado.

Se arrodillo en el suelo abrazándolo de la cintura pero el otro se alejo con furia y dolor de saber la verdad.

-¡Ya idiota, si te amo, y esa es la razón de que esto me duela tanto!-se limpio una discreta lagrima que bajaba por su rostro.

-Lovi, no llores, no soporto ver tus lagrimas.

-¡Pues te aguantas por que como me hiciste sufrir, te haré lo mismo!-le grito dejando de retener las lagrimas-Quien lo diría...decías que convertirías mis lagrimas en perlas y me estas haciendo llorar de nuevo...hijo de puta.

-Mi amor...convertiré de nuevo tus lagrimas en perlas...

-No Fernandez...fuiste calculador conmigo ¡como lo haces con todos tus maldito negocios!-se arranco el collar que portaba de un jalón lanzandoselo en la cara el español.

Antonio observo la destrozada cadena en el suelo, se paro e intento tocar a su esposo pero este lo alejo de una cachetada.

-¡Cariño, por favor, TE AMO!

-¡SE ACABO! Sera la ultima vez que te vea, bastardo.

-¡No, por favor, e-es solo un altibajo, podemos seguir adelante!

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato hasta que Lovino lo rompió.

-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo...quiero el divorcio-dijo firme viendo al español atónito.

-¿Q-que?...

-Ya me oíste inútil...¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Se dio la vuelta dando un portazo al salir de la casa dejando atrás a un moreno en shock sintiendo que se le caía el mundo encima.

* * *

><p>Feliciano observaba como su gemelo mayor bebía la botella entera de vino mientras a su lado Marcello le sostenía el papel de baño preocupado. Cuando se disponían a cenar, sonó el timbre y se encontraron a su hermano mayor con la mirada perdida inundada en lagrimas y furia, no dudaron en hacerlo pasar aunque mas bien el se abrió paso solo lanzándose al sillón y tomando la botella que estaba en la mesa.<p>

-_Fratello_, ¿quisieras decirnos que paso?-pregunto su gemelo acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-Antonio...eso es lo que paso-murmuro las palabras dolido.

-¿Le paso algo?-pregunto sorprendido el menor de los tres.

-No, pero esa bastardo infeliz me engaño...

Ambos habitantes de la casa se miraron confundidos, ¿Antonio engañando a Lovino?...era mas creíble que una vaca diera leche chocolatada.

-Perdóname pero eso si no te lo creo-hablo el que sostenía el papel con su dedo.

-Ese imbécil desde el principio planeo todo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabia...que nuestro abuelo estaba en aprietos y no dudo en acorralarlo por que sabia que era su nieto y así podría casarse conmigo-lo dijo rápido intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Hermano, yo se que no es así...

-Cierto, tal vez si sabia que nuestro _nonno_ estaba en deudas y no dudo en ayudarlo pero lo hizo por que no quería verte triste.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-Sabemos que lo hizo por amor y gracias a el vivimos como estamos.

-...que después de todo lo que hizo...¡sigan de su maldito lado!-grito parándose y mirándolos con lagrimas y rabia.

-Sus intenciones eran buenas.

-¡Nos vio la cara, entiendanlo!

-No importa, ¡lo hizo por ti, el solo quería verte sonreír!-le contesto Marcello encarandolo.

-Pues me viene valiendo un soberano bledo por que al fin de cuentas me engaño y me dolió-se dio la vuelta planeando ya no escucharlos.

Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, era Feliciano que lo miraba preocupado y lo tomo de las manos.

-Se que estas muy lastimado...pero Antonio es un buen hombre y te ama.

-El daría su vida por ti y te protege como su mayor tesoro por que lo eres-se le sumo el menor a su lado.

-No me interesa que tan positivos sean, ¡jamas lo perdonare y no insistan!

-Mas terco que una mula...

-¡Marcello!-regaño suavemente el Vargas de en medio-_Fratello_, quédate el tiempo que quieras, sabemos que arreglaran sus problemas.

-Y piénsalo...Antonio ni siquiera negó lo que hizo lo acepto y se disculpo, esa es otra prueba de que te adora.

-...mejor me voy a dormir antes de que te golpee.

Marcello se oculto detrás del gemelo menor asustado, pues había visto a su hermano pegarle al estilo boxeo a gente en la calle que se propasaba con el o con ellos dos. Fue tan graciosos ya que había sido su culpa por silbarle ala novia de un sujeto y Lovino termino defendiéndolo y golpeando al tipo...claro que después el mismo se gano un zape de ambos gemelos.

El mayor camino cansado a su anterior habitación, estaba igual que como la dejo...excepto por un sándwich a medio comer sobre su cama...ya mañana golpearía a Marcello por entrar a su cuarto sin permiso, aunque técnicamente ya no era suyo, ahora vivía con...se hecho en plancha en su cama despues de quitar el sándwich, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, pero ese maldito no merecía sus lagrimas, la razón por la que no había llorado frente a sus hermanos a pesar de que ellos sabían que se estaba desmoronando por dentro, era por que debía demostrarles que era fuerte y si el no caía ellos tampoco lo haría, si la vida los tiraba, se levantarían juntos...pero jamas olvidaría a Fernandez...no, Antonio...su esposo...

* * *

><p>Regresaba a su casa solo después de que prácticamente su hermano lo dejara por una cita con ese maldito alemán, y Marcello hizo lo mismo al invitar a su novia al cine...traidores, justo cuando mas los necesitaba estos se largaban con su pareja, pero viéndole el lado bueno, podría quedarse solo acostado en el sillón toda la tarde comiendo helado o pasta mientras veía "El padrino". Con esa idea en mente, entro en su casa siendo invadido repentinamente por varios aromas florales y múltiples colores...su sala estaba repleta de flores.<p>

-Antonio, ¿como demonios entraste?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño con desprecio.

El español que estaba parado en medio de tanta flor, sostenía una rosa roja mirando triste y con ternura al mas bajo que ni se inmutaba y seguía mirándolo con odio, el español se acerco cauteloso y se animo un poco al ver que el menor no retrocedía.

-Tus hermanos me dijeron que te viniste solo, y quería asegurarme que llegaras con bien.

-¿Y a ti que carajos te importa?

-¡Mucho, quiero conquistarte de nuevo!-le expreso con sinceridad tendiéndole la rosa.

Lovino le arrebato la flor con brusquedad tirándola al suelo.

-Pues que lastima por que ya no tienes con que mantenerme atado a ti, bastardo.

-Lovi, jamas te ate, y todavía tengo algo, mi amor, que siempre fue, es, y seguirá siendo verdadero.

El oji dorado desvió la mirada molesto, no creería jamas una de sus palabras.

-Cariño, admito que me equivoque y fue el mayor error que pude haber hecho, mentí y lo siento, ¡pero fue únicamente por que te amo!

-Idiota...no comparto tu concepto de amor...¡así que te me vas largando con todas tus flores!

-...Lovi, prometí...que siempre donde pisaras seria un jardín...

-¡Poco me viene importando, lárgate antes de que te eche yo mismo a patadas!-le grito lanzandole a la cara un par de flores que tenia cerca.

Antonio lo miro lastimero una ultima vez antes de darse vuelta e irse dejando todas las flores. Vargas se sentó cansado y rabioso sobre el sofá, se agarro la cabeza apretando los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran, por una milésima de segundo había creído en las palabras del oji verde, miro al suelo donde reposaba la rosa que había tirado he increíblemente no se había dañado, seguía tan hermosa como siempre le habían gustado, la levanto con cuidado y se aferro a ella, tal vez, solo tal vez...Fernandez le decía la verdad...quería creer eso...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lovino había sabido del oji verde, obvio que seguía enojado con el pero no podía evitar preocuparse, cuando nadie lo miraba, revisaba su telefono por si tenia una llamada perdida del bastardo, solo se le hacia raro que no lo contactara en semanas, los tres se disponían a cenar en la mesa mientras el seguía perdido en su mente.

-Estas siendo muy duro con Antonio, _fratello_-le dijo su gemelo poniendo los platos de pasta en la mesa.

-Todos en algún momento mentimos, somos humanos-Marcello dejos los vasos y jarras en la mesa-por ejemplo, cuando le mentí a Monique diciéndole que iría al dentista...hahaha, me cacho en el cine y me dejo el brazo moreteado...

-...

-Pero en algo a sido sincero.

-¿Asi, en que diablos?

-Te ama-respondió el oji verde sentándose.

Lovino miro al suelo, claro que el español le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba, pero tenia miedo de volver a confiar en su palabra.

-No lo pienses tanto.

-Capaz que por orgulloso lo vayas a perder.

-Agh, cállense.

-"_El importante empresario del grupo Fernandez, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, fue victima de un intento de secuestro..._"

Los tres miraron impactados a la televisión donde una mujer de cabello castaño estaba en una calle conocida por Lovino...la empresa de Antonio...detrás de ella estaba uno de los autos del bastardo lleno de agujeros de balas y cordones policíacos que intentaban mantener alejada a la gente. Feliciano tomo el control y le subió el volumen para oir mejor.

-"_El joven millonario logro huir con su chófer y fueron trasladados al hospital, reportando desde los hechos, Elizabetha Edervary_"

No...no estaba pasando...la vida no podía estarle quitando al único ser que de verdad lo ha amado...y el también lo ama...Feliciano y Marcello fueron mas rápidos apagado el televisor y tomado las llaves del auto, Marcello tomo de los hombros a un shockeado italiano que tenia en mente a la unica persona que nunca lo señalo y lo amo incondicionalmente, sentaron a Lovino en el lugar del copiloto.

El oji chocolate tomo el asiento del piloto, ya que sabia que su hermano estaba demasiado alterado para manejar, Marcello tomo lugar atrás y emprendieron marcha al hospital en el que estaba el marido de Lovino.

-Antonio...-murmuro por primera vez desde que estaban en la carretera-¡APRESURA ESTA MALDITA CARCACHA!

Feliciano lo miro un momento preocupado, comprendía como se sentía pero si metía prisa serian ellos los que esta vez tuvieran un accidente, Marcello se las arreglo para que Lovino dejara de gritar, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, la cara del mayor ya estaba bañada en lagrimas que ninguno de los tres supo cuando empezó a llorar.

-(Antonio no puede morir...ese maldito bastardo no puede dejarme solo otra vez...)

Mientras lloraba, recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho a su esposo, la palabra que mas lo lastimaba por que creció a la sombra de su familia, y el había sido el único que no se había fijado en su posición o fortuna, lo amo por que lo enamoro...y seguía enamorado de el. Se froto las manos topándose con su anillo, nunca se lo quito desde que Antonio se lo había puesto frente al altar, lo sobo recordando la inscripción que venia tallado en el desde dentro..."_Te otorgo mi corazon_"...solo lo leía cuando se sentía solo, y no aceptaría el quedarse solo por siempre sin ese bastardo...

-(_Dio, per favore..._no me quites a Antonio, lo necesito...su amor no es una mentira, ya me di cuenta...pero el mio tampoco lo es...permiteme tenerlo, por favor...te lo suplico.)

* * *

><p>El elevador se abrió y el oji dorado salio disparado al mostrador siguiéndolo de cerca sus hermanos, miro preocupado a la mujer que lo miro apenada.<p>

-¡Señorita, ¿podría decirme donde esta el hombre herido que trajeron por un intento de secuestro?!-hablo atropelladamente pero aun así la mujer le entendió y miro avergonzada al piso.

La mujer reviso unas hojas que tenia entre las manos y volteo a verlos con tristeza, Feliciano y Marcello abrieron los ojos como platos...eso no era nada bueno...

-Lo lamento...el hombre murió.

Por un momento el corazón de Lovino se paro al escuchar las palabras que mas lo habían lastimado en toda su vida...se dio la vuelta sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y miro a sus hermanos que habian empezado a llorar y sin dudarlo lo abrazaron. Lagrimas salían como fuentes de los ojos del mayor que se sentía ido y miserable...que injusta era la vida...

-Antonio...

-_Fratello,_ cálmate y respira hondo...

-El no pudo haber muerto...

-Tranquilízate.

Solo el oji dorado pudo escuchar el como su corazón se rompía como una fina copa de cristal en miles de pedazos, apretó los ojos y grito con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en las espaldas de sus hermanos sin llegar a lastimarlos.

-¡ANTONIOOOOOO!

Lloro a cantaros sin parar de gritar y descargando su dolor en los brazos de Marcello y Feliciano. No era una persona mala, ¿entonces por que dios lo castigaba quitandole al español? ¿porque?...ninguno de los tres se percato de la presencia de una persona que llego por el pasillo y miraba toda la escena.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!...ugh...no...me dejes...te a-amo...

-Lovino.

Los tres se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que creyeron jamas volver a oír, Lovino se abrió paso entre sus hermanos distinguiendo la figura del español con un brazo escayolado y un parche en la mejilla, pero con lo que mas le gustaba al italiano...su eterna sonrisa.

-Antonio...

Se separo de sus hermanos corriendo a los brazos del moreno que lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, se aferro al traje del oji verde que lo cargaba con un brazo y repartía besos en su cabeza.

-¡Tarado, te golpeare por asustarme así, inutil!-oculto su rostro lloroso en el cuello de un contento español.

-Supongo que lo tengo merecido.

-La enfermera...me había dicho que moriste...

-Oh, Lovi, ese fue mi chófer, lo trasladaron al hospital pero no logro sobrevivir.

-Por un momento, me imagine una vida sin ti...fue horrible.

-Lo siento.

Se alejo un poco por temor al lastimarle el brazo al mayor, por suerte no le hicieron mucho daño y estaba agradecido de eso.

-Lovi, mi amor, perdóname por mentirte, cometí el mayor error de mi vida y...

-No, yo lo siento, lo comprendo.

Antonio tomo la cintura a su esposo y le planto un beso que le sorprendió gratamente el ser correspondido al sentir los brazos del italiano rodeando su cuello.

-Permiteme seguir amándote por los misteriosos caminos al amor.

-Cállate y vamonos, no soporto a esos dos-señalo al mostrados.

Marcello lloraba de felicidad sonándose en el suéter de feliciano sin que se diera cuenta, el otro también lloraba y habla cosas acerca del amor, Ludwig, matrimonio y vida eterna.

-Entonces vayamos a casa...joven Lovino de Fernandez-rió un poco tomando de la mano a su esposo que le contesto con un sonrojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

...y en el dedo anular de ambos, brillaban con intensidad dos anillos que parecían estar contentos de estar juntos de nuevo.


End file.
